


Идеальный рыцарь

by Alraphin



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, First Time, Missing Scene, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 21:25:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12176847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alraphin/pseuds/Alraphin
Summary: Пропущенная сцена в финале квеста "Идеальное свидание".





	Идеальный рыцарь

\- Ну что, почитаем еще? - хитро улыбается Лавеллан, и тогда Кассандра оборачивается и целует его первой.  
Она набрасывается на него яростно, словно перед ней форт, который нужно взять штурмом. И пытается делать все сразу: целовать его, сдирать с него куртку, расстегивать застежки на собственной броне, - и ничего из этого толком не получается. Лавеллан готов поклясться эльфийскими богами, в которых он не верит, что Кассандра ничего не чувствует сейчас, кроме кромешного ужаса пополам с решимостью покончить со всем поскорее, пока она не успела передумать. Но Лавеллан не для того искал лучшие свечи по всем лавкам Вал Руайо, чтобы их первое свидание закончилось неловкой возней на траве.  
Он не пытается остановить шквал, который бушует сейчас рядом с ним, но и не позволяет ему себя увлечь. Нельзя сказать, что неловкие, но горячие поцелуи Кассандры совсем не заставляют его тело откликаться, но Лавеллан только гладит ее по спине и плечам, как беспокойную лошадь. С одним из трех дел Кассандра все-таки справилась и сбросила куртку, так что ладони Лавеллана касаются грубой рубашки, чувствуя под ней тепло женского тела.   
Наконец, Кассандра замечает, что ее пылкие усилия ни к чему не приводят, и немного отстраняется - что же, она хотя бы может снова воспринимать окружающую реальность. Сейчас Лавеллан лежит на спине и смотрит на нее снизу вверх. Ему не нужно быть Коулом, чтобы видеть новый ее страх - передумал сам Лавеллан! Темные брови сходятся, губы поджимаются - он даже не удивится, если Кассандра подумала, что сейчас он способен встать, поправить одежду и уйти. Прежде чем она успеет сказать какую-нибудь подобную чушь вслух, Лавеллан берет ее за плечи, мягко заставляет перекатиться на спину, оказываясь сверху, и целует уже сам - осторожно.   
Новые опасения заставляют Кассандру медлить, прежде чем ответить, и Лавеллан только вздыхает про себя. Он не перестает удивляться: как она умудряется непоколебимо верить в него как в Вестника Андрасте (ему бы так), но не может поверить в него как в мужчину дольше пяти минут? Но он не торопится - торопиться некуда, у них впереди целая ночь.  
И целая жизнь, если он все-таки сумеет не напугать ее до смерти. Со всем остальным, он уверен, справиться можно.   
Наконец, он слышит свободный вздох, словно Кассандра позволяла себе до этого дышать вполсилы, и ее губы, по которым он медленно проводит языком, приоткрываются навстречу. И все становится просто.  
Сам он только скидывает куртку, которая слишком груба и может ощущаться неприятно голой кожей. Зато Кассандру он раздевает неторопливо, запоминая каждую черточку, которая ему открывается. Она изумительно сложена. Бык прав, просторный доспех на женщине дает свободу воображению, но даже в своих фантазиях Лавеллан был скромнее, хотя воображение у него было живое. Когда женщина, в которую ты влюблен, при первом же намеке на близость сбегает на тренировочную площадку и яростно рубит там чучело, тебе ничего не остается, как ночами в своей пустой громадной кровати... не менее яростно фантазировать. И тогда он тоже представлял себе и высокую грудь, и крепкие мышцы, и белую нежную кожу, где не доставали сквозь броню солнечные лучи, и широкие бедра, но любая фантазия проигрывает рядом с живой, сильной, тяжело дышащей Кассандрой. Она всхлипывает, когда Лавеллан проводит языком по ее шее возле уха, и он улыбается - ага, угадал. Она чувствует кожей его улыбку и настороженно затихает. Ему хочется выругаться - кто успел ее так запугать? И как бы ей рассказать, что во время занятий любовью можно улыбаться, и даже смеяться иногда можно, и еще делать уйму других вещей. Возможно, рыцарь ее мечты ложится с женщиной и ходит на похороны с одним и тем же лицом, но Лавеллан никогда не был рыцарем чьей-то мечты!  
Ну его в разрыв, рыцаря этого.  
Он снова целует ее шею, плечи, ключицы, прижимается губами к одному из старых шрамов. Лавеллан уверен, что никого рубцы на коже украсить не могут, но Кассандру даже шрамы не портят. У него самого уже перехватывает дыхание и сердце бьется часто, но он заставляет себя осторожничать и быть внимательнее. И все же когда он в первый раз накрывает ее грудь ладонями, слегка сжимает, и Кассандра подается навстречу с коротким стоном, у него темнеет в глазах, и приходится глубоко вдохнуть и срочно подумать о бороде Блэкволла - отличный способ слегка остыть.   
\- Что-то не так? - сейчас в ее хрипловатом голосе акцент слышен сильнее обычного.  
\- Все прекрасно, - уверяет Лавеллан и ныряет ниже, устраиваясь между ее бедер и проводя по ним ладонями. Какой бы сильной и тренированной ни была женщина, бедра изнутри у нее всегда нежные, как шелк. И чувствительные - Кассандра тихонько ахает, глядя на него. Он не поднимает глаз, но чувствует ее взгляд макушкой, и магические способности сейчас совсем ни при чем.  
Лавеллан узнает миг, когда Кассандра перестает бояться, так же ясно, как если бы она сказала об этом вслух. Чудовищное напряжение, которое сковало ее сначала, пропадает, и перед Лавелланом оказывается нежная, страстная и искренняя в каждом своем жесте женщина. Она не пытается направлять его, но отзывается на каждое движение, на каждый из поцелуев на влажной коже, на каждое прикосновение пальцев и ладоней. Поцелуи становятся все более настойчивыми, потому что Лавеллан тоже не железный и не святой подвижник, а мужчина, у которого уже давно никого не было, кроме собственной руки, и он еле сдерживается, чтобы оставаться осторожным и не наброситься на Кассандру так, как ему хочется уже целую вечность. Потому что ему еще и не хочется ее напугать, потому что у нее тоже наверняка давно никого не было - и это если она не девственница, с ее-то представлением об идеальном мужчине...   
Но когда он начинает целовать бедра Кассандры, опаляя дыханием тот самый скрытый от чужих взглядов шелк, она вдруг запускает руки в его растрепанные и без того волосы и тянет его наверх.   
\- Это... не нужно. Иди... иди сюда.  
Он поднимает взгляд. Даже в неровном свете свечей виден румянец на щеках Кассандры. Ее глаза блестят, грудь вздымается, и теперь, когда она готова сдаться, Лавеллан проигрывает - себе. Он не в силах быть осторожным и бестрепетным - сейчас, когда она его зовет.   
Оказывается, одежду он так и не успел снять, и теперь приходится быстро из нее выбираться. На краю сознания еще мелькает подлая мыслишка о том, что идеальный рыцарь должен красиво выскальзывать из штанов одним движением, но Лавеллану плевать на всех идеальных рыцарей скопом. Ему не плевать на то, что Кассандра смотрит на него, не отводя глаз, и облизывает губы. Что она больше не боится - и она с ним. Как и раньше - на его стороне. И она сама поспешно притягивает его ближе сильными руками, когда он стряхивает второй сапог, и обнимает ногами, и выгибается под ним, и дрожит, но теперь Лавеллан уверен - не от страха, а от страсти. Кассандра хочет его, и, кажется, это лучшее, что случалось в его жизни. Его собственный страх подвести ее и сделать что-то не так пропадает, и они остаются вдвоем - не Инквизитор, а долийский эльф на пятом десятке и его любимая женщина, которая бесстыдно и громко стонет, пока он шепчет ей что-то, даже не замечая, что говорит на родном, непонятном ей языке, пока не умолкает и видит только ее глаза совсем близко, широко открытые, радостные. И тогда он зажмуривается сам, потому что это уже слишком, но он видит ее лицо даже так, Кассандра здесь, с ним, под ним, ее руки у него на плечах, низкий голос в его ушах, она - весь мир рядом, и это слишком хорошо, чтобы продолжаться долго.  
Потом они лежат на траве, подстелив под себя куртки, обнимаясь, чтобы согреться. Одеваться не хочется никому. Кассандра рассказывает немного о своем прошлом. Оказывается, единственный любовник, который у нее был до Лавеллана, погиб на Конклаве. Да... еще одна причина, по которой ей наверняка хотелось убить будущего Инквизитора при первой встрече.   
\- А у тебя, - спрашивает Кассандра, и Лавеллан с удивлением слышит нотку ревности в ее голосе, - было много женщин?  
\- Я как-то не привык считать их на штуки, - пытается отшутиться он, но Кассандра неумолима.  
\- А я слышала, что у долийских эльфов запрещены плотские связи до брака.  
\- Изучала брачные традиции моего народа? Похвальная предусмотрительность... ай! Ну, хорошо. Да, у нас на самом деле пара сначала вступает в брак.   
\- Ты нарушитель традиций или женат? - с легким напряжением спрашивает Кассандра. Что ж, от девственника в его первую ночь и правда сложно было бы ждать такой прыти.  
\- Я должен был стать хранителем клана, - объясняет Лавеллан, пока его пальцы лениво скользят по бедру Кассандры - просто так, без намека на продолжение. - Мне часто приходилось бывать в людских поселениях. А там находились девушки, которым, по невероятному совпадению, как раз хотелось приласкать смешного эльфа. Так что за мою почтенную жизнь их было несколько. Но я никогда не предлагал им себя первым, потому что знал, что никогда не смогу дать им ни дом, ни семью. Не хотел внушать лишних надежд. Только соглашался, если им самим хотелось... разнообразия на ночь. Ты - первая женщина, которую я по-настоящему добивался.  
\- А сколько тебе лет? - быстро спрашивает Кассандра, щеки у нее снова краснеют.  
\- Сорок два.   
Она удивленно моргает и приподнимается на локте.   
\- Я думала, лет на десять меньше!  
\- У нас в клане это не редкость. Мы долго стареем незаметно, а потом покрываемся морщинами буквально за год. Поэтому готовься однажды узреть в своей постели бодрого остроухого дедушку.   
Кассандра хмыкает, эта перспектива явно кажется ей слишком далекой, чтобы напугать.  
\- А почему же ты до сих пор не женился? Неужели никакая эльфийская девушка не захотела тебя в мужья?  
Лавеллан улыбается.  
\- В моем клане девушки не любят хилых магов! Они предпочитают охотников, которые могут задушить волка голыми руками!   
Он вскакивает на ноги, одну руку приставляет козырьком к глазам, а другую воздевает с воображаемым мечом. Что там у нас насчет идеальных рыцарей? Лавеллан прекрасно знает, что по сравнению с человеческими мужчинами - Калленом, Блэкволлом, да хоть интендантом Моррисом, он выглядит тощим и нескладным, как богомол.  
\- Ну, на кого я похож?  
\- На Вестника Андрасте.  
\- Не тот ответ, на который я надеялся. Хорошо, в следующий раз возьму с собой щит с гербом Инквизиции.  
Кассандра смеется и протягивает к нему руки.   
\- Ты похож на мужчину, которого я долго ждала.  
Лавеллан улыбается и отбрасывает воображаемый меч, а потом возвращается на куртку, кинув быстрый взгляд на небо. Созвездия сместились, но до рассвета еще далеко. И Лавеллан собирается сделать так, чтобы Кассандра до утра забыла о Вестниках, Корифеях и самой Андрасте.


End file.
